Everything Goes Numb
by denverhockeygirl
Summary: An 18 year old boy is found in Central Park, beaten and dismembered. When SVU is called in they unravel a case of lies and injustice. Who's the real victim? [incomplete]
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**- This is my first SVU fic, just throwing that out there. I don't have much to say except enjoy.

**Disclaimer**- Law and Order: SVU as well as the characters belong to Dick Wolf and NBC.

CENTRAL PARK

9:24 AM

Detective Elliot Stabler and his partner Olivia Benson pushed their way through the crowd of people that had gathered around the crime scene tape hanging loosely between thick green trees and bushes. A blue uniformed cop met them.

"Benson and Stabler, SVU," Olivia nodded to the officer, badge out. "What's going on?"

"I'm Officer Montoya of the Central Park Precinct. A jogger this morning called in when their dog ran off the path and started digging a body out of the bushes," the short Hispanic man explained as he led the two detectives towards a group of ME s and other officers crowding the scene. "DOA."

"Raped?" Elliot asked raising his eyebrows.

"No," Montoya shook his head coming to a stop.

"Then why were we called in on a homicide?" Olivia asked quizzically.

"Well… the vic was found nude and… well," Montoya trailed off running a stout hand through his short black hair. "Whoever did him in took a souvenir." Elliot and Olivia looked at Montoya, then one another, then back at Montoya.

"What do you mean by souvenir?" Olivia asked hesitantly.

"They cut off his… you know," Montoya shrugged. Benson and Stabler nodded knowingly.

"What do you guys have so far?" she continued.

"MEs looking at the body now. Pretty grisly. Face bashed in. It's a white male. Young. Wouldn't be able to tell you specifically. But this is all yours now, CP doesn't want anything to do with this."

"Thanks…" Elliot rolled his eyes. "We'll take over from now." Montoya nodded and walked away.

"Homicide is always so generous with these kinds of cases," Elliot sneered as he walked towards a familiar black woman kneeling over a sheeted body. Olivia paused.

"Elliot, do you know where we are?" she asked.

"Central Park, New York City…" he trailed off.

"No, no I mean we're at Strawberry Fields," she pointed to their side where a stone circle inscribed with the word 'Imagine' was covered in flowers.

"Coincidence?"

"An angry Beatles fan?" she asked skeptically. Elliot shook his head and walked over to the ME.

"What have we got?" Elliot asked, Warner lifted her head from where she was kneeling over the body.

"White male, 18-21 years old. Been dead about 8 hours. Definitely not a dump job, there's blood and an obvious sign of a struggle here. He had no clothes on, no ID as you obviously know from crime lab. No particular moles, birthmarks or tattoos. The only identifying mark is an eyebrow piercing on the left side of his face, the only side that's intact."

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked suspiciously.

"Your perp didn't just beat his face, he or she completely destroyed it. Shattered the skull, upper jaw, cheekbones, massive hemorrhaging in the eye socket."

"Was that the cause of death?"

"Yes. Blunt force trauma is what's going down on the death certificate."

"What about... you know," Elliot raised his eyebrow.

"The castration? Both his testicles and penis were removed. He was dismembered before he died. He got the crap beat out of him, then, he was castrated, then, judging by the hemorrhaging and clotting he died about an hour later. The removal was crude, done with a fairly dull knife. The group of people who did this to him wanted him to suffer."

"Wait, wait, group, more than one person did this?"

"Yes. He was first attacked by hand, someone slugged him in the face, pretty hard from the bruising patterns. Then he was attacked by heavy objects. My guess is a wooden baseball bat from the splinters in the wounds and a tire iron."

"So we're looking for two angry guys?" Elliot nodded to himself.

"At least one male. It would have taken a massive woman to deliver a punch that could knock this guy out. However, you're probably looking for a female also."

"Why?" Olivia cocked her head.

"Scratch marks all over his back, bruising patterns more consistent with slapping and shoving. He also has a puncture wound on the upper part of his foot that's probably from a high heeled shoe."

"So the guy knocked him out, a woman got a couple hits and kicks in, the guy bashes his skull in, the woman takes a few swings and then cuts off his package?"

"Probably something like that. That's I've got for now, I'll let you know if I get anything new from the autopsy.

Just then Eliot's phone rang.

"Stabler?" he asked walking away. Olivia thanked Warner then followed her partner. "We got a print match for the vic. Crime scene already sent the prints in."

"Who?"

"His name is Frank Hersetter. He's 18 years old and been on probation for felony vandalism since he was 14. His PO has an address for him in Queens, he lives with his parents."

HERSETTER RESIDENCE

12498 E MAPLEWOOD DR

QUEENS, NEW YORK

11:47 AM

Elliot and Olivia rang the doorbell of a moderate sized, well-kept, white single family home on a quiet street. Planters of pansies lined the walk, the grass was cut and a small painted angel proclaiming 'Welcome' was hung from a nail next to the door. Just as Elliot lifted his finger to ring the bell one more time, the door opened, revealing a middle-aged blonde woman. She was Olivia's height, and her graying blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail. She wore jeans and a pink t-shirt, but her youthful look was countered by a worn looking face. She was a pretty woman but looked exhausted.

"Hello?" she sighed, trying to smile.

"Hello ma'am. I'm Detective Elliot Stabler and this is my partner Detective Olivia Benson of Manhattan SVU. Are you Mrs. Hersetter?"

She nodded. "What has Frank done now?"

"Well ma'am, that's what we're here to talk about. May we come in?"

She nodded again, opening the door. Elliot and Olivia followed her through a narrow but warm crème colored hallway to a small family room. Dark wood was brightened with red furniture and a piano in the corner. Family pictures were on the mantle place, and hanging next to a school picture of a girl, who looked to be able 14, with light brown hair and bright blue eyes was a more formal picture of a boy who looked similar. He had short brown hair, piercing blue eyes and an eyebrow piercing. Olivia tapped her partner on the shoulder and raised her eyebrows towards the picture. Elliot nodded solemnly.

"Please sit down," the woman offered kindly as she took a seat on a loveseat adjacent to the couch. "Frank has been in a lot of trouble I know, but... he really is a good kid."

"What kind of trouble has your son been in?" Olivia asked kindly.

"Mostly drugs."

"His record doesn't mention that though," Elliot noted.

"I know. A lot of it has gone unreported, things that we've found. The other things were expunged from his record when he turned 18 two months ago. Everything except for the aggravated assault. That happened so long ago, he was 14 and in with a bad crowd. But because of that he's struggled with the system since. Almost got expelled from school his sophomore year. We haven't even been able to go on a family vacation since because he can't leave the city."

"He was almost expelled from school?"

"Yes. He was sent to P.R.E.P. instead. The district alternative school. He's graduating in a few weeks. Would you like some tea?"

"Oh no thank you Mrs. Hersetter," Olivia thanked her.

"Please call me Linda. Anyway, it's been tough. We've had to take out a second mortgage on our house to pay for his legal and court fees. My husband Tom, Frank's father, wanted to kick him out when he turned 18. I refused, we've been fighting ever since. It's even been hard on Elizabeth, our 14 year old daughter."

"Linda," Elliot asked. "When was the last time you saw your son?"

She bit her lip. "Yesterday afternoon. Around four. He was leaving the house with his two friends Shelby and Steven. In Steven's car. An old red Toyota. A lot of stickers. Anyway, I was bringing Elizabeth home from school... Officers, please tell me, what has Frank done this time? How can I help him?" she pleaded, tears in her eyes.

"Mrs.- Linda. I am so sorry, but your son, Frank, he was found this morning in Central Park. He was murdered," Olivia said gently.

"Oh my god," she said in shock, jaw dropping. "He- everyone said this- but, no..." she burst into tears. "H-how, w-why?"

"That's what we're trying to find out. Do you know why Frank and his friends would be in Manhattan?"

"A lot of the boys he knows go to Regis Jesuit, the boys Catholic school on the upper east side. But I don't know... his friends would. Oh my god," the sobs racked her thin frame.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note**- I've had this written for awhile and was waiting to write more, but hit a bit of a block. Sorry it's so short, all feedback is welcome.

**Disclaimer**- Law and Order: SVU as well as the characters belong to Dick Wolf and NBC.

12:37 PM

"So you think it was drug related?" Elliot looked up from his coffee at his partner who was behind the wheel of the police sedan.

"Possibly…" she noted hesitantly, her eyes shielded by dark glasses. "Why the castration though?"

"Young kid messes with a big dealer, wants to send a message?"

"Maybe. What about the friends?"

"Steven and Shelby?"

"Yeah them. So far they're the last two who were seen with the vic and they we have about 6 unaccounted hours before his death. They're our missing puzzle pieces right now."

"Yeah the mother didn't know their last names though."

"I say we check the school."

"It's a start. We'll see what we can dig up, who really had it in for this kid. Mostly who Steven and Shelby are and what they know. I'll call back to the station, have Fin check with Narcotics to see how deep this kid was really in."

QUEENS P.R.E.P. ALTERNATIVE HIGH SCHOOL

138-11 35th AVENUE

QUEENS

1:16 PM

"I'm Jeanine Brown, the principal here. I just want to let you know that the school is willing to do anything to help in your investigation."

"Thank you Jeanine. What did you know about Frank?"

The middle-aged brunette paused with a long direct gaze at the tattered carpet floor, then responded with her dry raspy voice, "Not too much. Most of our kids here come from abusive houses, poverty, environments with a lot of adversity like that. Frank was in the small minority that came from more... normal homes. Two parents, middle class. You know..."

Elliot nodded. "Did any students have problems with him?"

"Not more than most. We're constantly breaking up fights, trying to keep ahead of the threats and the weapons," she stopped breaking her professionalism to fidget with the broach on her white turtleneck. "With Frank though…specifically however a lot of complaints were filed by girls claiming sexual harassment," she said as she sat down behind a heavy wooden desk, motioning for Elliot and Olivia to take a seat.

"Were any of them investigated?"

Jeanine shook her head nervously. "They were all dropped. And to be honest we just don't have the resources. Just today we've had three weapons confiscated and a couple hundred dollars worth of drugs. We get all the kids here that other schools can't deal with or don't want to. We're the dumping ground for rejected kids, most of whom have rap sheets comparable to those in Sing Sing. We're just trying to get them facing the right direction."

"Would we be able to have copies of those complaints?"

Jeanine hesitated. "They're supposed to be confidential but... circumstances. Yes. I'll have my secretary make copies."

"Thank you. One last thing, do you know if Frank had any close friends here at school?"

"Only one. A kid named Jason Raffey. You'll probably find him outside the cafeteria in the alley smoking."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elliot and Olivia walked behind the school towards a dumpster that a small group of black clad teens were using as a backrest as they stood in an oblong, incomplete circle smoking cigarettes.

"Is Jason Raffey here?" asked Olivia. A painfully pale blonde girl looked up at her through black-rimmed eyes, her fishnet covered hands poking a hole in her long black skirt with a safety pin.

"Why the hell do you want to know?" she spat.

Olivia pulled out her badge. "Let's try this again. NYPD, we're here to ask Jason a few questions about your friend Frank." The boy sitting next to the girl rolled his eyes.

"Thanks Liz." He looked up at Olivia. "I'm Jason."

"Would you come with us real quickly please?" she asked. He nodded defiantly, standing up and following Olivia and Elliot into the school. Just as they got inside, Olivia turned the opposite direction.

"I'll go take care of that other thing," she told Eliot. He nodded.

"Sorry about Lizzie earlier. She's just like that," Jason shrugged nervously as he followed Elliot into the empty classroom. "Where's the woman?"

"Detective Benson? She went to talk with some other students right now."

"Oh."

"Your principal says that you're one of Frank's good friends here at school," Elliot said as he sat down in a desk across from Jason. He nodded, pulling his hands into the tattered black sweatshirt.

"How good of friends?"

"Well I met him through Hickey, a friend of mine who goes to Regis. Anyway they live kind of close to each other so we hang out a lot. The rest of our good friends go to Regis and Cherry Creek Day School, you know, both private schools in Yorkville. Regis is an all boys Catholic sausage fest and Creek is just a bunch of rich kids," Jason shrugged running his hand through a flat, un-styled brown Mohawk.

"Frank's mother said he had problems with drugs. Do you know anything about that?" Jason hesitated. "I'm not here to get you in trouble Jason, just to find out what happened to Frank."

"He smoked a lot of pot. We all do you know. He really liked other stuff too, ecstasy, shrooms, acid, he even did coke with this one girl he knew through Hickey, Kirsten."

"Was he dealing?"

"No. He just liked to do drugs. Spent all his money on the stuff. It's all he really cared about."

"When's the last time you talked to Frank?"

"Yesterday during school. I was going to meet up with him, Hickey and Shelby but I had to go to work instead."

Elliot paused. "Hickey… do you mean Steven?"

Jason nodded. "Yeah that's his first name."

"Do you know Shelby's last name?"

"Yeah Siex. She goes to Creek."

"Do you know where we could find them?"

"Now? They're probably at work. We all work at this pizza place, Anthony's. Madison and 65th. Frank used to work there but he got fired a long time ago."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note-** It's been awhile since I've been involved in any writing, let alone a full story, so excuse the time between chapters. I'm a bit of an E/O shipper but don't believe in letting that get in the way of the main story. I think they have one of those attachments where their friendship turned into something else but they can never have each other and it kills them but they go on anyway.

**Disclaimer**- I don't own anything, it's all NBC. Any likeness to any real life persons is unintentional.

2:20 PM

"Hi Katherine, my name is Olivia," Liv introduced herself to the short teenager who sat nervously across the table from her. The lights were dim, but she was still able to see the girl's pale complexion behind her thick-framed glasses. A short brown bob added to her short stature added to the illusion that the seventeen year old was much younger than she actually was.

"Hi… I don't really know anything about Frank so I won't be any help," she mumbled breathlessly, pushing her bangs from her face, her blue nails chipped.

"That's okay Katherine, I actually have a few questions about an incident you and him had back at the beginning of the school year," she responded quietly setting a copy of the report the school had given her on the desk. Katherine looked forward, her eyes glazed over. "I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable, I just want to help you."

"It was nothing, I was being stupid, it's over," she answered quickly.

"No, I'm sure you weren't being stupid. You seem like a smart girl. How do you know Frank?"

"He's just been in a few of my classes here," she shrugged. "I don't hang out with him or his stupid rich friends outside of school."

"What do you mean his stupid rich friends?"

"You know, Creek kids, Regis kids. The private school kids from the Upper East Side who smoke and snort away mommy and daddy's money. They're all the same. I'm not Jason Raffey who thinks he can fit in with those trust fund brats."

"So you know Jason?"

"Yeah his mom lives in the same apartment building as my family does. We're acquaintances. He started hanging out with Frank as soon as he came to P.R.E.P. and has been a prick since."

"Did he ever do anything to you?"

"No. He's just Frank's bitch. It's Frank that's the nightmare," Katherine sighed, twirling her chunky plastic necklace between her fingers.

"What did he do to you?" Olivia asked sympathetically.

"Like I said it's nothing. It's not like you'd believe me anyway. The school didn't."

"That's not true, I'm here to help you."

Katherine stopped and inhaled deeply, for the first time her eyes met with Olivia's.

"Okay. It started with notes. He used to send them to me in class, mostly about… well my chest," she said matter-of-factly, motioning quickly at her torso, despite her sweater and coat it was obvious she was well endowed for her height. "I didn't take them seriously, I figured it was just some dumb immature guy. After awhile he'd wait until I came out of class, grab my butt, make lewd comments. That's when it started to bother me. Enough was enough when we had to work in a group for a social studies project together. We were working in the library late and as we were leaving, well, he tried to force himself on me. Said I wanted it. I kicked him and ran away before he was able to really do anything but he still groped me and kissed me. I felt so gross; I ran to the park and just started crying. I filed the report the next day."

"That's horrible and not your fault."

"That's not what he said. The next day he started spreading rumors that I was coming onto him, that I was a slut. I stayed out of school for a week," her lip trembled.

"Why did you drop the report then?"

"He said he'd only make it worse if I didn't. My life was a living hell, my grades dropped for the first time since I came here. I was planning on college, the first in my family; I just wanted it all to go away. The school didn't really believe me anyway, it wasn't worth it."

"Oh Katherine, it's always worth it though. Sexual offenders don't stop, they only have power when you let them get away with what they do," Olivia explained, watching the teenager's big brown eyes fill with tears.

"I know, but you don't understand. He always gets away with it. He did before and he did after. I've heard other girls complain about the same things and he always threatens them and gets away with it. I heard he beat up one girl's little brother to keep her quiet."

"God," Olivia shook her head. "This happened more than once?"

"Supposedly. It doesn't matter anymore does it?" her voice cracked. "And to be honest, as horrible as this sounds, I'm glad he's dead. He was scum. I'm glad he's dead."

3:45 PM

"What did the kid say?" Olivia asked as they got into the unmarked black sedan.

"He didn't know where Frank was last night but he gave us names, Shelby Siex, a senior at Cherry Creek Day School and Steven Hickey a senior at Regis Jesuit High School, the boy's Catholic school. Both schools in Yorkville and the kids are from the Upper East Side. He confirmed the mother's story that Frank was with them last night. The thing that seems to be tying all these kids together is a pizza place called Anthony's where they all have worked."

"That's all near where the body was found, Yorkville, the Upper East Side…"

"Yeah but that's a coincidence at best so far. What did you find out from the girls?" Eliot asked making a right hand turn onto the Queensboro Bridge.

"They all had run-ins with Frank but they all dropped their reports and refused to talk. Only one of the girls opened up. She said Frank threatened to make her life a living hell if she didn't. He had these girls scared out of their minds."

"Rape?" Eliot raised an eyebrow above his sunglasses.

"No, attempted though. Mostly varying degrees of sexual assault. He seemed like a real prick," Olivia sighed flipping through the stack of reports she had from the school.

"So he has plenty of enemies with plenty of motives for sexually driven murder. And we have a good list of suspects to start with"

"I suppose. He seems to have the girls scared into submission though."

"Well maybe a friend, a brother, another relative? Let's bring those back to the precinct and have Munch and Fin start going through the girls, getting alibis and seeing relatives have rap sheets. Then we'll go find Shelby and Steven."

"Okay but school's out. Where are we going to find them?"

"We'll pull their addresses in case we need to go to their houses but Jason thinks they're at work, at that pizza place. Hungry Liv?"

"Starving," she grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note-** This story is a slow, work in process. All feedback is appreciated!

**Disclaimer**- I don't own anything, it's all NBC. Any likeness to any real life persons is unintentional.

ANTHONY'S PIZZA AND PASTA

65th AND MADISON

4:30 PM

Olivia and Eliot walked into the small, empty pizza parlor. The walls were covered in sports memorabilia. There were a few small chairs and booths that filled the narrow dining room. A counter and a pizza oven were at the very back.

"Hey guys, how are you doing today?" a smiling girl with auburn hair asked from behind a cash register, underneath an 'Order Here' sign. The two detectives walked towards her. "What could I get started for you?"

"We're actually all set. We're looking for Steven Hickey and Shelby Siex," Olivia responded. The girl hesitated.

"Um… Shelby's not working today. Hickey's out on a delivery, he should be back pretty soon," she looked down at her feet, then nervously at a wall. Just then a middle-aged man with graying hair and bright blue eyes walked out from the kitchen.

"Hey folks, are you all set?" He asked.

"They're looking for Hickey and Shelby, Joe." The girl told the man. He looked at her, then back at Olivia and Eliot.

"My name is Joe Pedatto, I'm the owner. Could I ask why?" He raised an eyebrow. Eliot and Olivia pulled out their badges.

"I'm Detective Elliot Stabler and this is my partner Detective Olivia Benson, from NYPD. We need to ask Shelby and Steven some questions."

The man shook his head. "Those two are always in trouble. Anything to help officers. If you don't mind my asking, what did they get into this time?"

"Right now they were the last people seen with Frank Hersetter before he was murdered."

"Wait… Frank is dead?" Joe exclaimed. "Dear lord… was he the one found in Central Park?" Olivia nodded. Joe shook his head. "I can't say I didn't see it coming, but still…"

"Would we be able to ask you some questions about Frank until Steven and Shelby come back?" Elliot asked the man. He nodded.

"Of course. Like I said, anything to help. I didn't like the kid but no one deserves what he got. Kirsten, could you grab us some drinks?" He asked the girl who was wiping down tables. She nodded.

"Wait… Kirsten. You're a friend of Frank's right?" Olivia asked. The girl shrugged. We knew each other. Nothing important. I-I have to finish cleaning," She muttered, grabbing a stack of trays and disappearing back into the kitchen. Olivia and Elliot exchanged glances then looked back at Joe.

"All the kids that work here hang out." Joe shrugged.

"Liv can you go talk to Kirsten?" Elliot asked his partner. "Jason mentioned her."

"Of course." She nodded following the teenager into the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia looked around the kitchen. A Spanish commercial for a credit union was blaring from a small radio. The back sink was overflowing with dirty dishes, but the girl was nowhere in sight. Olivia walked towards the back fridge when she smelt the familiar scent of cigarettes coming from a side door. She walked out into a back alley and found the teen sitting next to a dumpster.

"Kirsten?" Olivia asked. The red head was fidgeting with the thick hemp of her woven bracelet.

"Yeah?' She looked up.

"I need to ask you some questions about your friend Frank."

"He wasn't my friend." She sighed, taking a drag of her cigarette.

"Well according to Jason Raffey you two hung out and did drugs."

"Jason Raffey is a tool that doesn't know what he's talking about," she spat.

"Kirsten, you're not going to get in trouble. I won't tell your parents or your boss. I'm just trying to figure out what happened to Frank."

"Well you're barking up the wrong tree. Like I said, we weren't friends, we didn't hang out."

"So you guys never blew lines together?"

"Once or twice. I dated Steven. They are best friends. We used to run into each other, but I tried to keep contact to a minimum. Like I said, I don't know anything about the kid other than he's a spoiled junkie." She ground her cigarette butt into the concrete with the heel of a worn Converse tennis shoe. "I have to go back to work. The dinner rush is just about to start." With that she stood up and walked back into the kitchen of the restaurant.

Olivia shook her head. Kirsten knew more than she was letting on.

XXXXXXXX

"Are you sure you don't want a slice Detective?" Joe asked as the two men sat down.

"Oh I'm fine thanks. I hear Frank was fired from here not too long ago."

"Yeah," Joe nodded. "The kid was bad news. He had an attitude problem. Always high. Never got his work done. Never knew anyone who could deliver a pizza one block down an hour late. When Danny, our manager confronted him about it, he tried to beat him up. I got called in and fired him on the spot."

"So he made enemies here?"

"The kid had enemies everywhere. No one liked him, except for Shelby, Steven and Jason. They all bond getting stoned and ditching school."

"What about Kirsten?"

"She dated Steven for a bit, despite my warning about employee relationships. They broke up a few weeks ago. She hung out with them for a while, was always high too. I almost fired her. Ever since they broke up she's been my best employee. Smart girl, good thing she got away from them."

"Did her and Frank interact?"

"Not that I remember."

"Hey Joe. I couldn't find the address so I brought the pie back." A short teenage boy walked into the store. He had moppy blonde hair that fell into his eyes. He spoke with a stutter, and his eyes were bright red.

"I'll take care of it Hickey. Come over here." Joe motioned.

"Hi Steven. I'm Detective Elliot Stabler of the NYPD. I'm here to ask you some questions about your friend Frank."

"What about him? I haven't seen him since last night." The boy seemed nervous, he struggled to speak through his stutter.

"I know. I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but we found Frank in Central Park this morning. He was murdered."

"You're kidding me." Steven slumped into a seat next to Joe. "He can't, I mean, I was with him last night."

"That's why I'm here. I need to know what you guys did."

"Well…I picked him and Shelby up after school. We went to the park, smoked a few bowls. Pretty much the normal stuff. We were waiting for our friend Danny to get off work to buy us beer, but Frank said he had a hot date. He wouldn't say anything except he was going to get laid."

"What time was this?"

"Around 9 when he left us. We'd come back over here to meet up with Danny. He said he was going to a coffee shop in the East Village. Jesus Christ… I can't believe he's dead." Steven collapsed with his head in his hands. "He was my best friend."

XXXXXXXX

"So what did you get out of Joe and Steven?" Olivia asked Elliot.

"Joe hated the kid. Fired him. Said he had anger and drug problems. Steven said Frank, Shelby and himself spent all afternoon smoking a bowl until they went back to the restaurant to get beer from their manager at 9. He said Frank left then to go meet up with an unnamed date at a coffee shop in the East Village." Elliot shrugged taking a bite out of a slice of cheese. Joe wouldn't let them leave without a box of pizza to take back to the precinct.

"We have to find out who the girl is. That puts us back to square one. Let's go back to the station, see if crime scene found a cell phone or if Munch and Fin have any hits on potential suspects."

Elliot nodded. "What about Kirsten?"

"She wouldn't talk. She knows something, but refused to admit even hanging out with him."

"He could have harassed her like the rest of the girls." Elliot shrugged.

"Well we're going to have to find out soon." Olivia shook her head, grabbing a slice of pizza from the box.


End file.
